1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance-determination apparatus, and more particularly to a laser rangefinder with a voice control function.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional laser rangefinder uses a laser beam to determine a distance of a reflective object. The distance is determined by a time interval of a laser beam emitted by the laser rangefinder traveling toward and returning from the object. However, because the conventional laser rangefinder is controlled manually, a functional button must be pressed on the laser rangefinder to operate the rangefinder. However, pressing the buttons causes vibration to pass through the conventional rangefinder and causes miscalculation or inaccuracy, even when mounted on a tripod.
Further, when the laser rangefinder is operated in a confined space, the functional buttons may be inaccessible or awkward, so the conventional laser rangefinder is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a laser rangefinder with a voice control function to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.